Cuando Scorpius conoció a la princesa Albuscienta
by Pislib Nott
Summary: -¿Albus? – preguntó confundido un chico de cabellera rubio platino y de ojos color azul profundo. -No es Albus… es la princesa Albuscienta – aclaró la hermana menor del chico. -Emh… Scorpius… emh… yo puedo explicarlo – decía abochornado el ojiverde, tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico. Slash: Scorpius/Albus P.


**Cuando Scorpius conoció a la princesa Albuscienta.**

**Categoría: **Libros, Harry Potter.

**Clasificación**: Todos los públicos.

**Género:** Romántico, Humor.

**Personajes: **Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Potter.

**Advertencias:** Ninguna.

**Estatus del Fanfic:** Finalizado.

**Disclamer:** Los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling, salvo aquellos que no son mencionados en los libros.

**Resumen:**

_-¿Albus? – preguntó confundido un chico de cabellera rubio platino y de ojos color azul profundo._

_-No es Albus… es la princesa Albuscienta – aclaró la hermana menor del chico._

_-Emh… Scorpius… emh… yo puedo explicarlo – decía abochornado el ojiverde, tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico._

**POR:**

**PISLIB n_n**

* * *

**Cuando Scorpius conoció a la princesa Albuscienta.**

-Y con ustedes, ¡La princesa Albuscienta! – anunciaba una pequeña pelirroja de unos 13 años, mientras simulaba que su varita mágica era un micrófono, a la vez que brincaba en una cama por la emoción.

-Gracias, gracias…

Dijo un chico, que a la vez desfilaba en medio de las dos filas de camas que había en la enfermería. El chico, que iba vestido con un atuendo que era de envidiarse por una princesa de verdad, lucía un lindo vestido color rosa (que había sido de su prima Rose en su cumpleaños número 15 y que se lo había prestado a Lili) y con encajes que a la vez le hacían juego a los accesorios (que eran de su madre).

-Tun-tun – simulaba un reloj la pelirroja – ¡Albuscienta, corre! ¡Ya son las doce tienes que regresar a casa, antes de que te transformes de nuevo!

-¡Oh, no! – Dijo dramáticamente el chico – ¡Debo correr o mi madrastra y mis hermanastras me descubrirán! – el chico quiso simular su salida, pero como el vestido le quedaba un poco largo, lo pisó sin querer tropezando, pero en lugar de caer en el piso unas manos lo sostuvieron.

-¿Albus? – preguntó confundido un chico de cabellera rubio platino y de ojos color azul profundo.

-No es Albus… es la princesa Albuscienta – aclaró la hermana menor del chico.

-Emh… Scorpius… emh… yo puedo explicarlo – decía abochornado el ojiverde, tratando de zafarse del agarre del chico.

[Diez minutos antes]

_-Por favor Albus, ¿sí?_

_Pedía la hermanita menor de Albus, el cual no podía negarle nada… absolutamente nada, sobre todo porque él había sido el causante del tremendo resfriado de su hermana, pues se le había hecho divertido jugar en plena lluvia el día anterior, junto con su mejor amigo de casa, Scorpius y sus primos Hugo y Rose. La Gryffindor llevaba en la enfermería desde la noche anterior y él la estaba cuidando._

_-¿Entonces? – insistió la menor de los Potter._

_-Pero Lili, ya no tengo cinco años como antes, además estamos en la enfermería, ¿y si alguien nos ve?_

_-No, nadie nos verá, además hoy es Domingo y casi todos se fueron a Hogsmeade… _

_-Bien – dijo al fin el ojiverde – lo hago nada más porque estamos solos en la enfermería y porque estas enferma._

_"Por Salazar, ¡que nadie venga!" suplicó el Slytherin internamente._

_-¡Sííí! – aplaudió muy efusiva la pelirroja – ¡Gracias, hermano! – le dijo su hermana, mientras se levantaba de la cama y le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que su hermano se ruborizara._

_-Sí, sí, ¿y dónde se supone que esta la ropa?_

_-¡Aquí! – dejó salir la pelirroja haciendo aparecer un baúl con un movimiento de varita._

_-Bien - gruñó el ojiverde. El cual se desapareció a través de un biombo._

_Diez minutos después…_

_-Y con ustedes, ¡La princesa, Albuscienta! – anunciaba la pelirroja._

-¿Sabes, Albus? Sabía que te gustaban los chicos, pero vestirte de princesa… – le dijo bromista el chico Slytherin, mientras soltaba a su amigo.

-No te burles Scorps, tú como no tienes hermanas pequeñas a las que tienes que complacer porque por tu culpa se han enfermado - gruñó Albus simulando enojo.

-Sí, es bueno ser hijo único.

-¡Vamos Scorpius! ¡Juega con nosotros! – invitó la pequeña pelirroja.

-¡Noo! ¡Imagínate si mi padre se entera que me ando vistiendo de princesa! – se excusó rápidamente el chico rubio, mientras movía agitadamente las manos arriba-abajo.

-Scorpius, tu padre sabe que te gustan los chicos, así que no veo el problema – presionó Albus.

-Emh… - decía nervioso el rubio.

-¡Por fis! – la pelirroja le hizo ojitos de borreguitos, esos mismos ojitos que le hacía a su papá para que le comprara todo lo que ella quisiera, los mismos ojitos que ponía cuando su hermano mayor, James, no la quería llevar a un lugar, ¡Vamos! ¡Los mismos ojitos que usó con Albus para convencerlo de 'jugar a las princesas'!

-Bien – dijo al fin el menor de los Malfoy, el cual no pudo resistir a negarse a semejante mirada, contando que también su mejor amigo puso una igual.

Quince minutos después, (Scorpius necesitó verse al menos quince veces en el espejo para saber si estaba bien vestido y así poder salir).

-Y con ustedes, ¡El príncipe Scorpius! – anunciaba la pelirroja.

-¡¿Qué?!

El rubio Slytherin salía con un traje de príncipe, ¡Y en verdad que parecía uno! Traía un traje color azul que le hacía resaltar más sus ojos. Se veía espectacular. Tanto que la cara de asombro de Albus cambió por una de embelesamiento.

-Gracias, gracias – ahora agradecía el chico rubio mientras se paseaba por las camas simulando besar a bellas doncellas en las manos.

-¡Lili! – Después de varios minutos reaccionó el chico ojiverde - ¿Por qué Scorpius es un príncipe?

-Porque tú ya eres la princesa y necesitabas un príncipe – dejó salir la pelirroja como si esa razón fuera lo más obvio.

Albus entornó los ojos e inmediatamente se ruborizó.

-Princesa Albuscienta, ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo? – le propuso Scorpius, a la vez que le tomaba de la mano y le daba un beso en ella. El aludido se sonrojó más y se puso más nervioso de lo que quería.

-Emh… yo… este…

-Lo tomaré como un, sí – dejó salir Scorpius a la vez que tomaba a su amigo de la cintura y comenzaba un moverse al ritmo de la música que en esos momentos tarareaba - ¿Sabes, Albuscienta? Me recuerdas a alguien…

-Ah, ¿sí? – apenas pudo pronunciar el aludido.

-Sí, a mi mejor amigo Albus. Aunque claro, él tiene unos ojos más bonitos – Albus parpadeó nervioso ¿Scorpius creía que tenia ojos bonitos? – También tiene una boca apetecible, me encanta su forma de ser y esa manera de mimar a su hermana, no cualquiera lo haría.

-¡Claro que, no! Aunque, ¿sabes qué príncipe Scorpius?

-¿Qué?

-Creo conocer a tu amigo Albus.

-¿En serio?

-Síp, _casi_ somos uno mismo.

-¿En serio? Él nunca me ha hablado de ti – dejó salir Scorpius no queriendo la cosa, mientras seguían bailando.

-Es verdad, pero supongo que era porque temía que te burlaras de él.

-Yo jamás lo haría. Quizás haría un comentario, pero solo eso.

-Sí, ya lo comprobé – musitó el moreno – pero Albus me ha dicho más cosas.

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Cosas, sobre mí? – inquirió el rubio.

-Puede ser…

-Y, ¿qué cosas? – insistió.

-Pues, me dijo que a él también le encantan tus ojos, son muy bellos y a la vez peligrosos…

-¿Peligrosos?

-Pues sí, porque cada vez que los ve siente que se pierde en un inmenso mar - le dijo Albus mientras lo veía a los ojos.

-Que los vea, así yo tendré que nadar para salvarlo ¿no? – el ojiverde sonrió.

-También me confesó que no pasa un solo día que no piense en ti.

-¿En serio? ¡Qué coincidencia! – dijo alegremente el rubio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque a mí me pasa lo mismo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Sí! Y si en estos momentos apareciera, me lo comería a besos – inquirió juguetón, haciendo que a Albus le brillaran sus ojos esmeraldas.

-No creo que haya problema.

Ambos chicos dejaron de bailar y fue solo entonces cuando se percataron que la pequeña Lili dormía apaciblemente, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Los dos Slytherin aprovecharon para quitarse sus respectivos atuendos.

Y una vez siendo ellos mismos…

-Y bien, _Albuscienta… - _llamó Scorpius.

-¡Ey! Ya soy Albus y si mal no lo recuerdo… - y en un tono juguetón Albus agregó – dijiste que me comerías a besos.

-Por supuesto que, sí - Y sin más el rubio se apoderó de la boca de su mejor amigo.

Y así fue, cuando Scorpius conoció a la princesa Albuscienta…

FIN

**ENERO 2011**

* * *

Gracias por leer

Saludos

PISLIB n_n


End file.
